


Seeing Red

by squidgie



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Fraser comes home to find Ray dressed quite enticingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) community, the prompt: Union

When Fraser walked into the cabin, he saw red. _Specifically_ , Ray, wearing one of Fraser's red union suits. And though it was a bit baggy on Ray, it still showed off Ray's chest. Ray's thighs. Ray's small, but spectacular ass.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, putting his coffee cup in the sink and walking over to Fraser. "Did you fall off the sled again? Dief didn't lead the team off into the woods, did he?"

Fraser _tried_ to respond, but instead, his voice just squeaked - and then broke like a pubescent boy. Clearing his throat, Fraser finally managed a calm, "Ray..."

Stepping into Fraser's space, Ray asked, "Yes?" with a fallaciously innocent looking smile plastered upon his face. Fraser watched as Ray's tongue darted out and wetted his lips, a smile blossoming on Fraser's own face.

"My _suit_ ," Fraser says, gesturing to Ray's outfit.

Ray waggles his eyebrows, then does a slow turn, modeling it for Fraser. "Yeah, well I was cold. But I didn't want to get dressed." With a nod towards the rumpled bed, Ray adds, "If you want it back," and then he turns away, nimble fingers opening each of the buttons on the side, exposing his backside to Fraser, "you're just gonna have to rip it off of me."

Fraser made it to the bed first, insistently pulling Ray with him along the way.


End file.
